AERIAL
by Cho Yoonsu
Summary: Aku Rin MIzuna , putri dari klan cahaya , prgi ke AERIAL , negeri terlarang yang mengambang , mempertemukanku dengan jodohku,seorang pangeran dari klan kegelapan...


**AERIAL**

**Title : AERIAL**

**Summary : Aku Rin Mizuna , Putri Dari Klan Cahaya , pergi ke AERIAL , sebuah negeri terlarang yang mengambang , mempertemukanku dengan jodohku , seorang Pangeran dari Klan Kegelapan...**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID bukan punya saia,saia hanya punya fic ini dan oc saia**

**Rin : Aku jadi ternyata k...KYAA!#dicekik ma Aerial**

**Alice : Kalau kamu bilang...**

**Rin : Gomen,nee-chan**

**Arlline : Mari kita mulai ficnya,minna-san dnan gomen kalau ada typo atau miss typo , maklum , Alice-nee masih newbie**

**Alice : Dan satu lagi , Rin dan Len tingginya 170 cm dan 177 cm , itu sengaja saia ubah **

**Aerial : Alice-nee , kok title nya pake namaku sich?Oh ya,minna,ini baru prolog,jadi,gomen kalau kependekan **

**##**

**RIN POV**

Aku memantapkan peganganku terhadap bilah kayu yang panjang agar aku dapat mendarat dengan mulus di AERIAL , sebuah negeri terlarang yang dapat mengambang .

"YES!"Teriakku begitu aku sampai di Aerial , negeri terlarang itu

Aku pun masuk ke dalam hutan di Aerial , di ujung [?] hutan itu ternyata terdapat sebuah danau yang jernih sekali bewarna biru bening [?]

"Keren..."Gumamku tanpa sadar , aku pun melipat celana jeans ku hingga selutut dan aku juga melipat lengan kemeja ku hingga sesikut

Oh ya reader , namaku Rin Mizuna , umurku 18 tahun , tinggi ku 170 cm , rambutku honey blonde sepinggang kuikat ponytail kalau aku di luar istana , saat di istana dan di acara – acara resmi , aku menggerai rambutku

Aku pun merendamkan kakiku di danau tersebut , dan rasanya segar sengaja , aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu bewarna kuning keemasan melintas di depanku

Tunggu , kupu-kupu kuning keemasan ? Rasanya , aku pernah mendengar mitos tentang kupu-kupu kuning tidak salah , _jika kita melihat kupu-kupu kuning keemasan di AERIAL , maka kita akan segera betemu dengan jodoh kita , karna Rinto dan Lenka , pasangan yang berasal dari klan yang saling bermusuhan , bertemu di AERIAL , dan mereka pun pergi jauh-jauh dari Negeri BLACK dan WHITE , Negeri mereeka masing-masing , padahal mereka adalah pangeran dan putri dari negeri dan klan yang saling bermusuhan itu , agar dapat menjalani takdir cinta mereka..._

"Jadi , aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku ya , disini ?"Gumamku pelan , kemudian aku mengangkat kakiku dari dalam air dan aku mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil bewarna abu-abu.

Aku melihat sebuah batu bewarna hitam keabu-abuan yang besar dan indah,hmm,mungkin batu itu tingginya 2 pun ke balik batu itu,namun,ketika aku kebalik batu itu,aku melihat sebuah kalimat bertuliskan _Kagamine Rinto dan Mizuna (KAGAMINE) Lenka_

Entah kenapa , aku merasa tidak asing dengan kalimat tersebut...

**LEN POV**

Aku sedang berada di AERIAL , negeri terlarang yang dapat mengambang itu , bersama ke tiga pelayan pribadiku , ah bukan , ketiga sahabatku yang bernama Rinta Kamine , berambut honey blonde sama sepertiku , Kaito Shion , berambut biru laut tua yang terkadang baka , daan terakhir , Oliver Scarlet , pemuda berumur 20 tahun, paling tua dan paling bijaksana , Rinta dan Kaito berumur 19 tahun , sedangkan aku , Len Kagamine , pangeran dari klan Kegelapan , berumur 18 tahun dan tinggi ku 177 cm

"Len , kau tahu tentang mitos AERIAL ?"Tanya Oliver

"Tidak,Oliver-nii,memang,apa mitosnya?"Tanyaku balik

"Mitosnya..."Ucapan Oliver-nii terhenti akibat Kaito-nii berteriak memanggil kami dari kejauhan

"LENNY!OLIVERRY!CEPAT KEMARI!"Teriaknya ,kemudian kami berlari menju Kaito-nii dan Rinta-nii

"Ada apa , Kaito ?"Tanya Oliver-nii

"Ini,"Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah danau bewarna biru bening yang jernih sekali

"Keren..."Gumamku tanpa sadar

"MINNA,AYO KITA MAIN!"Seru Rinta-nii sambil menyiram muka Oliver-nii , kemudian aku mendengar sebuah bisikan seorang melintas di kepala ku

"_AERIAL...Negeri terlarang yang mempertemukanku dengan jodohku,Mizuna Lenka,setelah aku melihat kupu-kupu bewarna kuning keemasan melintas di depanku,Kagamine Rinto...semoga takdir mempertemukan kami kembali di masa depan..."_

Setelah akuu mendengarkan bisikan itu,aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu bewarna kuuning keemasan melintas di depanku...

Aku memounyai firasat,bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku di sini,di AERIAL...

~TBC~

**Alice : Maaf minna,kalo chappie ini pendek,soalnya ini baru prolog**

**Rin : Minna,review ditunggu **


End file.
